Perfume del Mañana
by Bunny Kou
Summary: -KakaxIru- -Un poco de Angst- Kakashi está fuera en una misión, cuando el embarazo de Iruka se complica y debe ser intervenido de urgencias. Con la recaída su vida y la del bebé corren peligro, ¿qué sucederá? -One-shot-


**x.X. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.X.x **

**o.O. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro solo para el sano (Sasuke: Sano?¬¬'), entretenimiento de las personas que quieran leerlo .O.o**

* * *

Hola, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con más historias KakaIru y se las quiero dedicar a XimeB: Gracias por preguntar por ellas , si no fuera por ti, no las estaría publicando aquí 8), ojalá que te gusten, ojalá que les guste a todos n.n

En esta historia en particular, me he superado con la carga de angst, por lo que me han dicho. Además de que exploro un género que particularmente me gusta, que es el de los MPREG: Man pregancy, o sea, hombre embarazado. Si el género no les gusta, por favor absténganse de leerlo. Como siempre, advierto que es una historia que involucra el amor entre dos chicos, así que lo mismo que antes: Si no les gusta, no lean n.n.

Hechas las aclaraciones, los dejo para que lean esta historia, ¡nos vemos al final!

* * *

**Perfume del Mañana**

Ese día tenía una melodía diferente, casi melancólica, con aquellas gotas de lluvia tintineando sobre los vidrios empañados. Llovía, llovía y no se detenía. Llovía como si el cielo quisiera caerse sobre ellos; pero a la vez todo aquello, aquel triste y húmedo paisaje de nostalgia, era agradable para las personas que desde sus casas disfrutaban aquella sinfonía de cristalinas y amargas notas con una taza de cálido chocolate entre sus tibias manos.

Todos estaba calmo: los jóvenes reían con sus pares, los adultos charlaban con sonrisas adheridas a sus rostros o se sentaban frente al hogar, abrazados en busca del calor perdido bajo las heladas gotas de la tormenta.

E Iruka se sentía contagiado con aquella paz que lo rodeaba y sus suspiros parecían el compás perfecto para la cadencia de aquel viento travieso que azotaba fuera. Su cuerpo se recargaba en el vidrio de la ventana con una cándida y sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía risueño y ni aquellas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo podrían arrebatarle la calidez de su corazón... ni la que se gestaba en su vientre.

-Kakashi...-Susurró en medio de un suspiro y acarició inconsciente su abultado estómago. Una suave patadita fue suficiente para que riera un segundo con las mejillas prendidas de la emoción.

Aquellos bellos sentimientos que bullían en su interior parecían desbordarlo, aquella felicidad que apenas si cabía entre sus brazos... Todo producto de esa alegría inusitada de tener... de tener un hijo. Un hijo de Kakashi y suyo, un niño fruto de su amor.

Y su corazón parecía latir más deprisa mientras corría las claras cortinas para ocultar el gris paisaje tras la ventana. Sus pasos lentos lo llevaron cuidadosos hasta el sofá y sobre la pequeña mesa ratona dejó la taza de chocolate que aún no terminaba, degustando en su paladar aquel dulzón sabor que en su final tenía un gusto talvez amargo, pero que adoraba.

Su mente, mientras, divagaba en recuerdos pasados, en la añoranza de la persona que hoy no estaba allí con él: El primer beso, aquel suave y fugaz roce de labios antes de voltear sus rostro apenados; las noches que al amparo de la Luna caminaron entre sombras tomados de la mano o aquel segundo beso en el que nerviosos terminaron golpeándose la frente, y riéndose, volvieron a besarse, esta vez más calmos, más tranquilos. Su tercer beso.

¡Cómo lo extrañaba!, en sus pensamientos no paraba de nombrarlo a la vez que acariciaba su vientre. Deseaba estar con él, pero aún así no pretendía que Kakashi abandonara sus misiones por el estado en el que ahora estaba. Miró el reloj, faltaban unos minutos para las siete de la tarde y pronto Naruto estaría en su casa para ver cómo se encontraba. Hacia ya dos días desde que Kakashi había salido y aunque no quisiera, estaba preocupado. Siempre lo hacía y no era algo que pudiera evitar, menos ahora que los dos tendrían un hijo.

Algo húmedo bajó por su mejilla y extrañado levantó su mano para descubrir que estaba llorando. Con sus dedos trémulos limpió su rostro sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Esto le daba mala espina, pero no debía inquietarse más de lo que ya estaba o podría ser malo para el bebé que ya tenía siete meses en su vientre. Debía calmarse así que se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y se fue a la cocina dispuesto a lavar la taza y preparar algunos dulces para cuando llegara su ex-alumno.

Ocupando su mente en otras cosas pronto se sintió más tranquilo. Sus ojos no paraban de humedecerse y cada tanto los secaba con el dorso de su mano para observar con mayor nitidez lo que hacía.

El desbocado latir de su corazón tampoco se había calmado y al prestarle mayor atención a sus lágrimas no notó aquella sutil y ligera capa de sudor que lo bañaba.

Seguía pensando en Kakashi mientras preparaba aquel tazón de dulces. Pensaba en su niño, un niño grande, tan maduro e infantil, tan fuerte por fuera y tan delicado por dentro.

Y otra vez Iruka deseó nombrarle pero en su boca murió aquel nombre cuando aquella horrible punzada cruzó su vientre. Un grito fue en cambio lo que abandonó sus labios.

-¡¡Aghhh...!! Mal...maldi..¡¡Arghhh!!

Dolía y lo asustaba. Dolía y dolía más porque tenía miedo por su hijo. Cuánto dolía, mientras se aferraba a la mesada con sus dedos blancos por la fuerza que hacía y trataba de respirar con normalidad.

Y su corazón no bajaba su ritmo. Aquella lámina de frío sudor se hizo evidente mientras resbalaba por su rostro.

-Kakashi, Kakashi...-Lo nombraba asustado. Acariciaba con una de sus manos temblorosas su estómago, tratando de aliviar el dolor que no calmaba, sintiendo como sus fuerzas menguaban y sus rodillas fallaban-¡¡Kakashi!!-Volvió a gritar, en un jadeo con su tono entrecortado por el dolor punzante en su estómago. Las lágrimas volvían a bajar y él jadeó, gritó... Sollozó con sus ojos empañados y entrecerrados hasta que al final, cayó al suelo... boca abajo.

-Kakashi...

ººº

Dos figuras se movían entre las sombras del bosque empapados de pies a cabeza por la lluvia que no cesaba. Él se sentía intranquilo y ese sentimiento no lo abandonaba desde que el cielo se oscureciera y aquellas interminables gotas de agua comenzaran a caer como frías agujas desde las alturas. Se sentía nervioso y sus manos temblaban más allá del frío que sentía.

-Iruka-Susurró sin saberlo. Su voz se perdió tras su máscara de ANBU.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Yamato quien lo seguía a la par mientras saltaban de rama en rama, avanzando hacia las puertas de Konoha.

-No lo sé. Sólo...-Dejó de hablar de golpe y volteó su rostro hacia su compañero-...Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Yamato le miró unos segundos y luego desvió sus ojos al frente sintiéndose también algo preocupado al ver a su senpai así.

-Todo estará bien-Le dijo, o talvez sólo lo pronunció para sí mismo.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¡sensei!-Alguien lo llamaba desesperado mientras corría hacia ellos desde la dirección a la que se dirigían.

Hatake no tardó en reconocer aquella máscara de ANBU y su corazón dio un respingo mientras avanzaba hasta el enmascarado que se detuvo sólo un segundo antes de volver a emprender la marcha al lado de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?-Dijo Kakashi, sin disminuir para nada en su marcha. Su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho y la angustia lo recorría por todo el cuerpo como la lluvia que lo bañaba.

El ANBU de la máscara marfileña bajó un momento su rostro y sin atreverse a mirar a su sensei habló.

-Iruka ha sufrido una recaída y ahora está con Tsunade, para realizar una cesárea de urgencia.

Kakashi retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y aumentó la velocidad a pasos torpes sin saber qué pensar o decir. Eso sin ninguna duda que no podía ser verdad. Iruka... él debía estar bien.

-Naruto lo encontró en la cocina inconsciente y ahora está con él en el hospital.

-I...ruka-Jadeo angustiado por el esfuerzo y por el dolor que atravesaba su alma y que lo hacía apretar sus puños hasta que la lluvia y la sangre se entremezclaron en sus prendas.

El cielo lloraba, el cielo lloraba por él y sus ojos querían imitarlo pero la consternación que lo albergaba era demasiada como para lograr pensar con nitidez.

-Por favor, kami-sama, que todo salga bien-Rogó Kakashi y sus dos acompañantes agacharon la cabeza deseando con todas su fuerza que nada malo ocurriera.

ºººº

-¡Demonios!, ¡Shizune, más gasas y otra bolsa de sangre!

En aquella habitación de blanco inmaculado los gritos desesperados y furiosos resonaban entre las paredes desnudas, sobrepasando la furia de la tormenta que acaecía fuera.

Tsunade estaba nerviosa, y temblaba mientras notaba el tono carmesí del que se teñían sus manos y es que tenía un mal presagio y ¡por Dios!, no quería que se cumpliera.

Iruka estaba allí, pálido e inconsciente sobre la oscura camilla de cuero, con el rostro contraído por los dolores que no cesaban. Su vientre todavía abultado, era abierto con mucho cuidado por la Godaime y la sangre caía, escurriéndose. Algo andaba muy mal, pensó Tsunade y una lágrima escapó de su mirada cayendo sin remedio por su mejilla. El bebé, el bebé tenía que estar bien.

Todos temían por él y por Iruka quien había sido encontrado por Naruto sobre un charco de sangre... sangre que ahora seguía resbalando por el cuerpo de Iruka... sangre oscura, brillante líquido escarlata con olor a muerte y vida... Sangre tras la cual una pequeña criatura por fin salía al mundo.

-¡Tsunade-sama, lo ha logrado!-Exclamó Shizune, eufórica mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al escuchar los primeros sollozos de la niña que ahora acunaba en sus brazos.

-Todavía no-Le dijo pálida la Hokage. ¡Demonios, las cosas se escapan de sus manos!-Iruka, él...

Nadie dijo más nada. No había tiempo y la fiel Shizune dejó al bebé seguro en una cuna y se concentró junto con los otros médicos en no dejar que aquella vida se apagara...

-Por favor, Iruka. Resiste...

ººº

-Resista, Iruka-sensei... por favor.

Todos lloraban, todos rogaban por lo mismo. Alumnos, profesores, amigos... Todos estaban allí, luego de enterarse de la suerte en la que corría el amable profesor.

La angustia y el dolor se respiraban en aquella pequeña sala en la que todos esperaban viendo pasar lentos y susurrantes los minutos en aquel reloj de pared.

Kakashi también estaba allí, algo alejado de los demás como su ser solitario le dictaba y suspiraba de vez en cuando sin darle importancia a sus ropas húmedas que poco a poco se iban secando.

Su mente, su mente estaba en blanco, mas sin embargo no quería pensar... No quería ver aquellas imágenes en la que turbulentos recuerdos se entreveían

"Iruka... Él no morirá... Él..."

El nudo en la garganta era mucho para él y las lágrimas caían libres, sin importa ya si alguien descubría su debilidad, esa que sólo Iruka conocía.

"¡Demonios! ¡Él es Iruka...! Él... Él es fuerte, él..."

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade cubierta de sangre y pálida como la fría nieve de un duro invierno lo buscó entre la multitud y lo llamó con ojos tan tristes como los suyos.

Todos guardaron silencio y algún que otro sollozo se le escapó a Sakura entre los brazos de Sai...

Nadie lo había dicho pero todos lo sabían...

ºººº

Ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada mientras caminaban por aquellos interminables y oscuros pasillos. Sus pasos resonaban y ocultaban tras su apagado murmullo el latir de sus destrozados corazones.

-¿Me dirá, Godaime, que es lo que pasa con...con...?-No pudo pronunciar su nombre y otra lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla, silenciosa como el nombre que nunca abandonó sus labios...

Tsunade paró su marcha y derramó como él otra lágrima que fue a caer entre sus manchadas manos. Maldita sangre, cómo la odiaba...

-Kakashi. Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, Iruka estaba en el suelo... y había sangre... mucha-Ella hablaba, pero su mente estaba perdida en recuerdos tormentosos... recuerdos de muerte y dolor, angustia y sangre...-Lo trajo y comenzamos de inmediato con la cesárea y...

-¡¿Y?!-Gruñó Kakashi mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared, escuchando sus nudillos tronar tras el guante azul...

-La niña está en perfectas condiciones... Parece un milagro pues Iruka cayó boca abajo, pero ella está bien...-Balbuceaba de lo rápido que hablaba y una sonrisa tonta y nerviosa apareció un momento en su rostro.

-Iruka... ¿él?

-Está muriendo... ¡Él está muriendo, Kakashi!... ¡Demonios, esto apesta Kakashi! ¡Iruka...! ¡Él...! ¡Él no...!

Kakashi no dijo nada. Su vista se deslizaba por el vidrio, observando hipnotizado las gotas que chocaban contra la ventana y caían con lentitud hasta perderse tras el oscuro marco. Sus lágrimas también caían... lo hacían y se ocultaban entre sus labios entreabiertos que de vez en cuando exhalaban entre ellos un suspiro, cargado de amargura y frialdad. Y lloraba y él no se daba cuenta, sollozaba y sus oídos no prestaban atención... ¡golpeaba la pared con furia descontrolada y la piel amoratada de sus puños no le decía nada!, porque él, Iruka, se estaba muriendo.

-¡Cálmate Kakashi... por amor de Dios!

La Godaime trataba de tranquilizarlo, pero se sentía furioso con la vida y con el destino aún si no creía en él... La rabia lo desbordaba y aquellos horribles pensamientos sobre la muerte volvían a embargarlo... Su padre, Obito... ¿¡Cuántas más de sus personas queridas debería observar morir!?... Pero no, Iruka no podía morir, ¡Iruka no!

-Él... él no va a morirse, él es fuerte...-Sólo era un susurro, un pequeño mantra que repitió y repitió mientras se dejaba arrastrar por Tsunade, quien creía no poder resistir más.

-Ya, Kakashi, Ya...-Le decía y lo abrazaba. El pasillo se hacía de a poco más luminoso, tanto por los rayos como por la luz de una habitación que se encontraba al final del corredor... El frío, el dolor en sus puños... las lágrimas que todavía no cesaban... Todo había perdido significado para él-Tienes que ser fuerte, Iruka no puede verte así, tienes que ser fuerte...-Ella también tenía un pequeño mantra que repetir, mientras sus propias fuerzas la abandonaban...

Y él se soltó de ella y la miró a los ojos a través de aquella cicatriz que cruzaba su oscuro mirar. La observó en silencio y con mudas palabras le pidió que se quedara allí, que de ahí en adelante él caminaría sólo. Le dijo que si este era el final... que si esto era el adiós, quería estar con él, sólo él... Kakashi e Iruka, un delfín y su mar, un espantapájaros y su trigal... Solos, ellos y su amor, ellos y su soledad, ellos... y su dolor. Y Tsunade accedió con un leve asentimiento mientras se dejaba deslizar por la pared de vidrio y observaba a Kakashi partir a lo que posiblemente fuera un viaje sin retorno.

ººº

Otra habitación blanca, inmaculada, con aquel olor a etílico que suelen tener los hospitales. Fragancia a desinfectante y tras todo ello, olor a sangre... Denso y viciado olor a sangre. Kakashi sintió ganas de vomitar al entrar a la habitación. Todavía portaba el traje de ANBU, pero la máscara había sido olvidado en algún recodo de la sala de espera y sus guantes rasgados durante la batalla cayeron al suelo cuando llevó una de sus manos a sus labios para contener la arcada. Nunca se había sentido peor, esos horribles retorcijones de estómago que le hacían creer que sus tripas saldrían por entre sus labios.

Pero mayor fue el dolor al ver a Iruka allí entre las blancas sábanas del hospital, tubos y cables que ingresaban en su cuerpo como si fueran parte de él. Sus pasos apenas si se sintieron mientras se acercaba a la cama, apagados por el sonido de las incontables máquinas que ayudaban a mantener vivo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Iruka dormía, pálido, con aquella mascarilla que le proporcionaba aire a sus cansados pulmones. La escena podría parecer normal sino fuera por el imborrable hecho de que estaba muriendo y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir porque... porque tenía que luchar, por él, por Iruka y por la niña que ambos cuidarían. Su mano se movió inconsciente entre los oscuros cabellos del sensei, que los lucía sueltos y revueltos sobre la mullida almohada que sostenía su cabeza. Los párpados temblaron antes de que los ojos oscuros lo saludaran exhaustos pero alegres de verlo. Él se sintió morir al ver aquella tenue sonrisa y bajó su máscara para mostrar su sonrisa también, con su mirada empañada de tristeza, gritando por dentro que esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

-Iruka-sensei...-Lo llamó tiernamente, con aquel apodo que sólo usaba en ciertas ocasiones. Su mano volvió a viajar entre las hebras castañas y un leve aroma a vainilla llegó hasta él cuando se inclinó a depositar un suave beso en la fría frente. Su mente vagó en recuerdos pasados, de tardes teñidas de ocre, cuerpos abrazados bajo cobijas cenicientas y besos tan parecidos a éste que ahora le regalaba; recordó el momento en el que nervioso, Iruka le confesó que estaba esperando un bebé. Habían peleado por su extraño comportamiento y al fin Iruka le había revelado esa maravillosa noticia con trémulas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Todo había quedado aclarado, entre besos, risas y más besos. Y al poco tiempo sus conocidos se enteraron de aquel inesperado acontecimiento. Sus amigos no tardaron en felicitarlos, y aunque no todo fue color de rosa supieron afrontar las miradas asqueadas de los aldeanos que nunca cambiarían con sus prejuicios. Gracias al cielo, los tiernos alumnos habían tomado con gran júbilo la noticia y le habían jurado a su querido profesor que no importaba lo que dijeran sus padres, ellos siempre estarían con él. Y con grandes sonrisas ellos les habían correspondido su gesto.

Qué lejano parecía todo aquello, tan distante de la fría y exangüe realidad; sus labios besaron cada porción de la piel expuesta de su rostro, e Iruka cerró sus ojos sonriendo con sus mejillas pálidas surcadas por lágrimas que brillaron ante el blanco de las paredes. Levantó una de sus manos, sintiendo la aguja escocerle bajo la piel y él mismo acarició los grises cabellos de Kakashi; casi se atrevía a pensar que había olvidado la suavidad de aquella maraña plateada.

-Ka...-La máscarilla era muy molesta para hablar, su boca estaba reseca y su paladar tenía un sutil sabor a metal, que no tardo en reconocer como sangre. Él estaba tan asustado como Kakashi, su cuerpo débil temblaba ligeramente y sus mejillas seguían mojándose con su temor. Pero ni un sollozo escapó de entre sus labios y tampoco lo haría. Sólo sonreiría para él y para la muerte si realmente era que venía por él.

Con más torpeza de la acostumbrada movió la mascarilla que le proporcionaba el oxígeno y no permitió que Kakashi volviera a ponérsela. Al principio sintió que se ahogaba y tosió varias veces antes de poder respirar con cierta libertad.

-Iruka, tienes que ponértela...-Suplicó mientras la tomaba delicadamente entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Su voz entrecortada y ronca delataba sus ganas de llorar, pero al menos todavía las lágrimas no lo vencían.

-N...no-Alcanzó a decir y negó también con su cabeza por si no había sido escuchado-¿Có...mo está ella?-Preguntó. Sus dedos acariciaron la cicatriz en el rostro de Kakashi y algo húmedo tocó su palma haciendo que sonriera de nuevo a su pequeño niño...

-Ella está bien, todavía no he podido verla, esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo juntos y ponerle el nombre.

-Se llamará Asuka...-Lo interrumpió Iruka con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Kakashi creyó escuchar como su corazón se rompía en su pecho...

-¿Por qué ese nombre, Iruka...?

-Porque significa "fragancia del mañana"...-La tos volvió a atacarlo y tardó un poco en continuar-...porque ella será tu guía, día a día, Kakashi...-Le respondió mientras tomaba su mano sin borrar su sonrisa afable. Eso enfureció a Kakashi quien se soltó algo brusco de él y le dio la espalda por un momento.

-¡¿Por qué te rindes?!-Jadeó molesto y apretó sus cabellos entre sus crispados dedos-¡Tú no eres así, Iruka...!-Le recriminó, acercándose de nuevo a su rostro para observar de cerca aquellos apagados ojos y la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro sobre la sonrisa que no desaparecía de su faz-Vas a estar bien...-Le prometió tratando de sonreír. Con sus dedos acarició la mejilla de Iruka y besó torpe y casto sus labios antes de alejarse un poco más de él.

Pero su intento de sonrisa se borró pronto de su rostro cuando el profesor negó, tomándolo de la mano para que no volviera a alejarse de él, con fuerza y con necesidad...

-No hay nadie que conozca mejor mi cuerpo que yo, Kakashi...-Sabía que eso le dolería, pero tenía que despertar... Las cosas no terminarían bien esta vez. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió ya hacía tiempo que la sonrisa había desaparecido-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?-Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Kakashi quien aún no se recuperaba de sus anteriores palabras, pero aún así suspiro y rió un segundo antes de apretar su mano y asentir con su cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien...-Susurró, ahogado en el llanto que clamaba por salir. Iruka abrió como pudo sus brazos, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a fallarle, talvez por su propio llanto, talvez porque estaba muriendo. Lo único que quería ahora era asfixiarse en el cariño que los brazos de Kakashi podían ofrecerle, talvez eso le diera la paz que ahora necesitaba, la paz para irse sin rencores al otro mundo...

-¡Te amo...!-Gruñó Kakashi mientras tomaba con cuidado su cuerpo y apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro. Las lágrimas ya caían libres por sus mejillas-No puedes dejarme sólo...

-No te dejaré sólo, Asuka estará contigo, ¡prométeme que la cuidarás...!-Iruka también gruñó mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos, pensando en sus padres que lo esperaban. Mas no era suficiente consuelo... él tampoco quería dejar a Kakashi-Prométemelo, ¡prométemelo, Kakashi!

Kakashi sólo asintió, sin poder creer que esto realmente estuviera pasando. En sus labios un montón de maldiciones se amontonaron, pero el nudo en la garganta no le permitió exteriorizar su angustia.

-Te amo... Te amo...-Nunca había dicho tantas veces esas palabras como ahora y cuánto se arrepentía. Al fin y al cabo uno nunca sabe qué es lo que puede pasar.

-No, Iruka, tú no vas a morir... No puedes...-Volvía a repetir Kakashi entre lágrimas con la vos tomada por su llanto.

-Sí, Kakashi, cuando caí, lo presentí y temí por nuestra niña y la protegí, ¿sabes cómo?-Le preguntó y le pidió que le mirara a los ojos-Con todas mis fuerzas... Protegí lo que más queremos con mi vida-Dijo orgulloso con lágrimas en los ojos-Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Kakashi agachó la cabeza, confirmando lo que más temía. Ya no era sólo la sangre perdida, sino también la perdida de chakra al cedérsela a su prematura hija. Y poco a poco su energía era menor, estaba fuera de control y para cuando no quedara más Iruka, él... Él moriría.

Las arcadas volvieron con mayor fuerza y el aroma a vainilla ya no fue suficiente para apagar el olor de la sangre y del desinfectante. Llevó sus manos a su boca, mareado y respiro profundamente entre ellas tratando de no sentir la nauseabunda fragancia a hospital. Exhaló con pesadez el aire y su cabeza pronto se calmó llegándole una descabellada idea a la mente. ¿Y si probaba aquella técnica prohibida...?

Iruka presintió aquellos turbios pensamientos y negó con su cabeza, pensando lo persistente que podía ser, pero Kakashi no prestó atención y le sonrío. Él también quería ser capaz de dar la vida por la persona que amaba...

-Cuídala, Iruka...-Le susurró contra los labios e Iruka se asustó al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Realmente lo iba a hacer!.

El aire comenzó a faltarle y aunque trató no pudo deshacerse del fuerte agarre que Kakashi le imponía. Sus labios eran presionados con delicadeza por los de él y las lágrimas de los dos se confundían sobre su pálida piel mientras aquella cálida corriente lo recorría de pies a cabeza, llenándolo de paz y tranquilidad. Sus ojos se cerraron embriagados en aquella dulce sensación y se dejó acunar en sus recuerdos. Volvía a pensar en el primer beso, las noches bajo la luna tomados de la mano y aquel segundo beso que pronto los llevó a aquel risueño tercer beso. Los tontos miedos al saber que estaba esperando un hijo y la alegría que compartió con él cuando al final se lo confesó. Y las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo a la vez que el beso cada vez era más suave hasta ser sólo un simple roce de labios. Apretó con fuerzas sus párpados, diciéndose que todo era un mal sueño y que cuando abriera sus ojos estaría en su casa, dormido en el sofá, con la taza de chocolate todavía sobre la pequeña mesa esperando a ser bebido.

Pero al abrir sus ojos, Kakashi lo sorprendió, más pálido de lo que ya era, sonriéndole y susurrando sin fuerza un "Te amo", que apenas si fue distinguible. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, pero no lo suficiente como para no permitir que aquel fuerte grito escapara de sus labios.

-¡Kakashi!-Gritó al verlo caer. El flácido cuerpo comenzaba a deslizarse con lentitud hacia el suelo y torpe apenas si pudo levantarlo. Todavía no estaba recuperado y un horrible mareo lo recostó de nuevo en la cama sintiéndose caer en la somnolencia .

La puerta se abrió y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad. Estaba llorando y todo lo que ocurría pasó a su alrededor en cámara lenta. Alguien lo llamaba pero no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, se sentía cansado pero en su mente no dejaba de repetir el nombre de Kakashi, con dolor y pesadumbre.

Días en tonos ocres, mantas cenicientas y el calor del cariño; risas, besos y abrazos; felicidad, lágrimas, fuerzas para seguir adelante y un nombre... Asuka: fragancia del mañana... ¡del mañana que los esperaba!

-"¡Tenemos que vivir...!"-Gritó en sus pensamientos, antes de caer inconsciente pensando en los suaves cabellos de Kakashi y en la niña que los necesitaba.

ºººº

La primavera sorprendió a todos con tremenda rapidez luego de aquel horrible y triste invierno lleno de nubes negras y lluvias de gotas heladas. Las calles limpias, el aroma de las flores que decoraban las mesas en cada hogar y los pajarillos que cantaban alegres en el inmenso cielo azul borraban lentamente los punzantes recuerdos que aún no desaparecían de sus mentes. Aún así, Iruka pensaba que nunca debería olvidar lo ocurrido y estar agradecido de contar con esta nueva oportunidad que el cielo le había regalado.

Suspiro y bajó su mirada hasta el pequeño bulto que descansaba entre sus brazos, sonriéndole mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas recordando a tantos seres queridos que se habían ido y que ahora formaban parte de la piedra frente a él. Sus dedos, cuidadosos, jugaron con la pelusa albina que era el cabello de la niña e Iruka río entre los gorgoteos jubilosos de ella.

-Asuka...-La nombró, como tantas veces había nombrado a Kakashi y un nudo se le hizo en la garganta al pensar en él. El dolor de los recuerdos hizo que frunciera el seño mientras observaba los ojos oscuros de la bebé. Todo en ella le recordaba a él.

-Tiene tus ojos, Iruka-sensei...

Esa voz lo sorprendió y para cuando se dio vuelta allí estaba él, entre muletas y talvez más pálido de lo que era. _Pero estaba vivo_.

-B-baka... ¡Deberías descansar!-Le reprendió mientras secaba su rostro, avergonzado, y se acercó a él para no hacerlo caminar más de la cuenta.

Kakashi desde su lugar espero con el corazón latiendo pausadamente y en calma. Reía por lo bajo, feliz del extraño giro que había dado todo esto. Estaba tan agradecido y la alegría no le cabía en el cuerpo. Deslizó su máscara violeta para que la niña pudiera tocar su rostro y disfrutó de cada gesto que ella en su tierna inocencia le regalaba. Se ahogó en el aroma a vainilla que los dos despedían y observó absorto los ojos de él. Con sus miradas profundamente entrelazadas su sonrisa desapareció envuelto en un transe que lo trasladaba a hechos pasados: alegres, tristes... Pero de nuevo aquella suave y dulce fragancia lo trajo al presente y observó a su hija con renovada alegría. Por ella lucharían cada mañana, por ella harían oídos sordos a las palabras de los aldeanos que se negaban a aceptar esa clase de amor, que no era diferente del que ellos creían correcto. Por ella, su propia "fragancia del mañana".

-O-hayou, Asu-chan!-Saludó con su típica voz suave cantarina y le sonrió alegre mientras besaba una de sus pequeñas palmas haciendo malabares para no caerse con las muletas. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía cansado y le estaba costando más de la cuenta mantenerse en pie. Empero, el sólo verla sonreír como ahora, lo hacía sentirse dichoso de estar vivo y de que la Hokage hubiera llegado a tiempo y lo hubiera salvado. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo sin chakra talvez ahora no podría disfrutar de su hija ni de la compañía de Iruka, pero aún si tuviera que repetir aquello que hizo mil veces, las mil veces daría todo de sí por salvar a la persona más importante en su vida y nada podría cambiar eso.

-¿Kakashi...?-Iruka lo llamó y volvió a levantar la vista interrogante a lo que Iruka río volviendo a llamarlo "baka" por lo bajo-Parece que la prefieres a ella, ¿eh?-Le dijo con falso enojo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar vuelta a casa.

Kakashi se sonrojó al dar cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho y comenzó a arrastrarse con las muletas a pasos torpes tratando de seguir su ritmo.

-¡Iruka, espérame...!-Le gritó a una considerable distancia de él. En el aire tras el paso de Iruka quedó impregnado su dulce aroma y el de la niña que ahora dormía en sus brazos y sonrió. Siempre estaría un paso tras el destino, para poder sentir aquella agradable fragancia a vida que le diera fuerzas para afrontar su día a día y si un día quisieran arrebatársela de nuevo, volvería a entregar todo...

-¡Vamos, Kakashi!

...para sentir su único y especial...

-¡Oe, Iruka-sensei ya voy!

"..._perfume del mañana"._

**ºOwariº**

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado, y bueno, espero verlos también en la otra historia que estoy a punto de subir, ¡no se olviden de comentarme qué les pareció!, ¡hasta pronto!


End file.
